besos de dolor
by nelly grayson
Summary: avenes las cosas cambian ,los giros de la vida o tal vez el destino nos hace jugadas que gacen que tu vida cambie por completo


Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen pertenecen a DC COMICS

Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quisiera a veces hay cambias que nos benefician y las cosas mejoran más de lo que debería, mi nombre es dick grayson soy un agente de la CIA a pesar de que tengo muy corta edad soy el mejor de todos los agentes que puedan encontrar, bueno yo vivo inmensamente feliz con una gran mujer la mejor que pueda encontrar pero no siempre fue así.

-bárbara estas lista no están esperando

-ya voy dick espera me estoy arreglando –dijo bárbara detrás de la puerta

-no importa, de todos modos sabes que odio ese tipo de eventos no sé por qué bruno me obliga a ir si sabe que no soporto el traje

-bruno es el director de la agencia a la cual trabajamos además recuerda que tenemos que ir porque bruno contrato a otra detective que trabajara con tigo y tienes que trabajar con ella es de las mejores –termino bárbara salido detrás de la puerta mostrándose celosa

Barbara era mi novia desde poco antes ya la conocía pero nos hicimos novios porque ella me insistía mucho y con el paso del tiempo tal vez la llegue a quererla me ilusione con la idea, pero todo cambio al llegar a la reunión de bruno toda mi vida cambio en esa reunió conocí el amor y la admiración en primer instante.

-Dick pensé que nunca llegarías no podíamos comenzar sin ti – hablo bruno en tono serio

-lo siento bruno tenía que pasar por bárbara ya que insistió en venir

-claro bruno tenía que venir si no pueden robarme a dick y sabes que no le gusta venir a este tipo de eventos

-bueno no importa empecemos no hagamos esperar a nuestra invitada especial.

Bruno se fue al centro de la mansión, la cual su casa y reunió a todos alrededor de el, saludo de manera cordial y agradeció la presencia de todos por a ver asistido al evento y al instante presento a mi nueva compañera.

-bueno si más por mencionar les presento a la señorita kori anders, espero que estés a gusto en la empresa todos estarán dispuestos a apoyarte y si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

-muchas gracias bruno, bueno como ya saben yo trabajare desde ahora mi trabajo es mi pasión y espero llevarme bien con ustedes con migo no solo tendrán una compañera si no una amiga y muchas gracias por la bienvenida –dijo la hermosa chica muy contenta

Todos aplaudieron al parecer era una gran chica, kori no solo era una muy bella mujer si no que era muy profesional nunca pensé que bruno, me acercara a ella nunca lo pensé pero un sentimiento raro algo muy hermoso que no podía explicar, los nervios me inundaron no sabía cómo reaccionar al parecer kori tenía un don de hacer que los chicos la amaran desde el primer momento, pero algo llamo mi atención ¿? bárbara donde esta ¿? No me importo kori se acercaba no sabía que hacer mis piernas no respondían mucho menos mis labios que me pasaba

-mucho gusto señor grayson al parecer trabajaremos juntos es un placer conocerlo

-dick , por favor dejemos las cordialidades a un lado ya que trabajemos juntos hay que entrar en confianza y al contrario el placer es todo mio –palabras seguidas de un beso en sus delicadas manos

Charlaron por horas entre risas bromas y anécdotas la noche paso para finalizar la noche Dick invito a la hermosa joven a bailar cosa que a todos sorprendieron ya que dick odiaba bailar, la noche fue perfecta aunque al joven pelinegro se le pasaron las copas decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire y nunca se imaginaron lo que verían, era barbara besándose con un compañero kori no lo podía creer ya que sabía que dick era su novio

-barbara que estas asiendo –dijo dick un poco mareado

-dick no es lo que piensas es solo un amigo –comento nerviosa

-a no pues parece que tu amigo te tiene mucho cariño no sé por qué seguir con tigo si tu nuca me quisiste y hasta aquí termina lo nuestro

Dick salio mareado y furioso no podía creerlo, lo que nunca se percato fue que kori venia tras el cuándo ya no pudo caminar la chica lo alcanzo dick estaba llorando, esto era una situación difícil ya que no podía creerlo

-Dick vamos tienes que recuperarte no vale la pena –comento seria tratando de animarlo

-porque fue tan ingenuo ella no me quería solo me estaba usando –dijo aun llorando

Finalmente kori lo convenció de ir a su departamento donde no pudo más y en un intento de consolarlo lo beso, fue un beso largo y profundo donde dick correspondió no podía creerlo ,estaba besando a su compañera pero eso no le importo la deseaba como si la conociera desde siempre del beso paso a su recamara ella sentía lo mismo no podían parar eran el uno para el otro

-dick no sé qué me está pasando pero siento que te quiero desde siempre

-yo también siento lo mismo siento que eres para mi

Los meses pasaron y su relación tanto sentimental como laboral fue creciendo fue cuando dick conoce el verdadero amor al lado de la chica que le robo su corazón desde el primer momento

Notas de autor :bueno estoy nerviosa espero les guste lo hize bajo presión as que perdón este fic fue hecho por cuatro autores diferentes

Rain durden

Celestial grayson

Alma titan

Nelly grayson

Espero les guste y no importa nada siempre seguir adelante y suerte chicas espero no decepcionar a nadie


End file.
